Code Vendetta
by Asukaforever92
Summary: In a world ruled by the strong, one masked figure dares to rise up.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone I now proudly present my new crossover between Code Geass and V for Vendetta. I am surprised that this is only the second (at the time of publication) story for this section as I honestly there would be more. If I had done this in 2012 when I originally planned it would have been the first but, distractions and complications delayed it until now. Also, I am AGAINST racism and I don't want to offend anyone but, this story will contain racist and other types of potential offensive rhetoric. So, without further ado on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or V for Vendetta

_Remember, Remember _

_The Fifth of November_

_The Gunpowder treason and plot_

_I know of no reason_

_Why the Gunpowder treason_

_Should ever be forgot_

"But what of the man? I know his name was Guy Fawkes and I know in 1605 he tried to assassinate Emperor Henry IX. But, who was he really? What was he like? We are told to remember the idea, not the man who failed. He cane be cold. He can be killed and forgotten. But, four-hundred years later an idea can still change the world. I've witnessed first hand the power of ideas. I've seen people killed in the name of them. And die defending them. But you cannot kiss an idea, or touch it, or hold it. Ideas do not bleed. They do not feel pain. They cannot love. And it is not and idea that I miss, It is a man.

* * *

It was a warm August night in the Tokyo Settlement. The muggy, humid air made one's clothes stick to their skin as they clung to their bodies. However, tonight was also special; it was only one day before the seventh anniversary of the Britannian invasion of Japan. The war was sparked over Sakuradite and new mechas called Knightmare Frames helped Britannia win a decisive victory. Now, the Japanese were second class citizens in the new Area 11. Two people were preparing for a night out in different ways while Hi-TV employee Diethard Reid was busy spewing government propaganda as he filled in for a sick reporter.

"So, I've read the European Union is so desperate for support due to the recent flooding they've lowered tarrifs against Britannia. They claim this is a gesture of good will." began Diethard, as a man put his mask on.

"The reason for the flooding is nature: survival of the fittest. The Europeans have accepted the weakness called democracy and are no longer the power they once were. Populist elections were the best looking candidate wins, mob rule and moral decay." continued Diethard, as Kallen Stadtfeld burshed her hair.

"Europe has turned into a third-world hellhole where ever mongrel race can infest like vermin." said Diethard, as the man tied a cape around himself.

"Europe was once the beacon of leadership in the world; Europe gave great inventions like the printing press and penicillin, the beautiful arts of the Renaissance and military domination the likes of which have never been seen." continued Diethard, as Kallen slide on a pair of shorts.

"And you want to know why?" asked Diethard rhetorically, as the man opened a drawer.

"Because of democracy." answered Diethard, as Kallen grabbed the handbag which contained a secret switchblade.

"It wasn't the a coincidence or some divine intervention." continued Diethard, as the man pulled out a gun and a clip of ammo.

"Social Darwinism is the essential key to keeping the world moving as it should." said Diethard, as Kallen grabbed her cellphone.

"One the strong survive and those who are too weak to do so must be exterminated." stated Deithard, as the man loaded his gun.

"Britannia has proven it's self as strong: when Julius Caesar invaded our ancestors repelled him, when the traitor George Washington rebelled we crushed him, when Napoleon Bonaparte invade we lived on." explained Diethard, as Kallen quickly checked the time.

"Our glorious Emperor Charles zi Britannia has continued this strength by crushing and conquering the pathetic nation of Japan; another country infested by the plague of democracy." continued Deithard, as the man stared a paper crane.

"As our national motto goes 'War is Peace; Freedom is Slavery; Ignorance is Strenght". The Holy Britannian Empire will always prevail no matter the odds." finished Diethard.

"Bite me!" spat Kallen, angrily shutting off the TV.

* * *

After shutting the television off, Kallen left her room and slipped out of the house. She made sure not to wake her step-mother or biological mother i.e. maid. As Kallen departed, she wished she could be sneaking off to the ghetto but, instead was headed to the home of friend Milly Ashford. As Kallen walked down the dark and isolated streets of Minato ward, she passed by two men in red uniforms on the sidewalk. One man had dark skin and orange hair while the other was white with silver hair.

"_Damn Britannians. Those bastards think they can just come into our country and steal it_." said Kallen to herself.

Kallen could heard the unmistakable sound boots on pavement and realized soldiers were probably following her. Anxiously, she shot down an alleyway to escape.

"Dammit. I hate having to pretend to be sickly. I hate kowtowing to the Britannians. I'm Japanese and I should have to act like a second-class citizen in my own country. Naoto, I miss you big brother." said Kallen to herself.

Kallen didn't notice the man walking in front of her until she bumped into him; a white Britannian with brown hair.

"_He's got the same uniform as the others_." noticed Kallen.

"Watch it!" snapped the man.

"I'm terrible sorry." said Kallen, resisting the urge to bow.

"Maybe you don't know who the hell I am. My name is Claudio Steven Darlton and I am a Glaston Knight." stated the man.

"_Oh shit. I've just hit a freaking knight_." said Kallen to herself worried, "I'm terrible sorry Sir Darlton."

"I don't think you realized how much of a mistake you've made." said a blonde man emerging from the shadows.

"Indeed. A pitiful commoner bumping into a knight. How disgraceful." added a blue haired man, standing next to the blonde.

"Allow me to introduce my bothers- Alfred Gregory Darlton and Bart Lawrence Darlton." said Claudio.

"I am terrible sorry but, I really must be going-" began Kallen.

Kallen tried to walkaway but, was suddenly grabbed from behind and forced to her knees. She looked up and realized it was the same to men from earlier.

"The final two Glaston Knights have arrived-David Terrance Darlton and Edgar Nathaniel Darlton." stated Claudio.

"We noticed this girl earlier and she reminded us of somebody." said David.

"Who is that?" asked Alfred.

"That terrorist Naoto Kouzaki." answered Edgar.

"Now that you mention it the resemblance is uncanny." said Bart, as the brothers surrounded Kallen.

"There must be some mistake. My name is Kallen Stadtfeld and my father is Duke Richard Statdfeld." said Kallen, hoping this would work.

The five brothers shared a concerned glance realizing they might have made a terrible mistake. However, at the worst opportune moment, Kallen's phone went off. Claudio pulled out the phone and looked at the caller ID.

"Well, well, well. It's sure odd for the daughter of a duke to have a friend named Tamaki." said Claudio grinning.

"_That idiot must be drunk dialing me again! I'll kill him!_" declared Kallen angrily to herself.

"Let me as you a question, Ms. Kouzaki." began David, "How much do are know about genetics?"

"Oh shit." said Kallen in horror, unable to grab her knife.

"I like the way you're thinking; if she is a half-breed we can purge the Eleven out of her child anyway." said Edgar.

"How pathetic." spat a mysterious voice.

"Who's there?" asked Claudio.

"Five men ganging up on one girl. Pure cowardice." spat the masked figure as he approached.

"Oh great, some two-bit street performer." said Alfred.

"If having no power is wrong, does having power make you right?" asked the masked man.

"We're not in the mood for whatever psycho mumbo jumbo you're spewing." spat Bart.

"You are mere cowards." shot back the masked man.

"I think we need to teach him as lesson." said David, as he and Edgar pushed Kallen to the ground.

"One less Eleven-loving freak in the world." said Edgar, as the five brothers drew their guns.

"The only ones who should kill, are those who are prepared to be killed!" declared the masked figure as part of his mask slide back, "I command all of you...die!"

A strange glow suddenly engulfed the ally. After a few moments, the Glaston Knights stood at attention and, with smiles on their faces, shot themselves in the head committing suicide.

"What the fuck was that?!" asked Kallen amazed.

"My, what a rude reply to the man who saved who." said the masked man unphased.

"I could have taken them myself." said Kallen.

"I like that defiant attitude. It fits you well." said the masked man.

"Okay, so who the hell are you exactly?" asked Kallen.

"I am Zero!" answered the man, waving his arms for dramatic effect.

"Nice Batman costume but, the Akihabara district is over in Chiyoda." said Kallen, standing up.

"Why, I was just headed to Chiyoda myself." said Zero, "Perhaps, you would care to join me?"

"I have somewhere I have to be." answered Kallen.

"But a gentlemen should escort a lady especially to a performance like I am about to give." replied Zero.

"You sure like like a performer." noted Kallen.

"Thank you Miss Kouzaki." said Zero.

"How did you know my name?" asked Kallen, grabbing her knife.

"You stated your name to the Glaston Knights and you are the younger sister of Naoto Kouzaki." answered Zero.

"I never said we were related. My father is a Duke and my surname is Stadtfeld." said Kallen.

"When I called you Kouzaki you specifically asked know I knew "your name" so any attempts at hiding your identity know are futile." explained Zero.

"Damn. He's good." said Kallen under her breath.

"My look at the time. It's nearly midnight. I must be going." said Zero,walking away.

"Wait!" called Kallen, "I'll see your little show. Just a token of gratitude for helping me." said Kallen.

"Let's be off." said Zero.

* * *

Zero and Kallen quietly slipped through the warm Tokyo night being sure not be caught. The entire time, Kallen was busy trying to figure out who exactly this Zero person was. Thus, she didn't realize they had arrived at their destination until almost bumping to Zero.

"Here is where my performance will occur." said Zero.

"But, this is..." began Kallen dumbfounded.

"The High Court of Area 11. The highest court in the colony it is know for it's show trials from the tribunals that occurred following the Second Pacific War until the modern day. Of course, before the invasion this was the Supreme Court of Japan." mused Zero.

"_Is he going to vandalize the building?_" asked Kallen to herself.

"The old saying it "Justice is blind" but, it seems Lady Justice has been bound and gagged. The Secretary of Justice is a member of Prince Clovis' Privy Council and rigs every trial on the Viceroy's orders." continued Zero.

"Any Japanese will be convicted of phony charges. The system is broken as hell." said Kallen with disgust.

"Your brother Naoto was convicted in such a show trials." noted Zero.

"Those damn Britannians." seethed Kallen.

"You said the system is broken well, what do you plan to do about it?" asked Zero.

"The system is rotten to the core. There's no point in changing it and Honorary Britannians are traitors." answered Kallen.

"I agree and that is why I plan to destroy it." stated Zero.

Zero then pulled out a remote detonation device. Once he did, he waited thirty seconds until the clock struck midnight.

"It is now the August 10, 2017; the seventh anniversary of the Britannian inavasion of Japan." noted Zero as he handed the detonator to Kallen, "Kallen, if you wish to destroy this corrupt system and liberate Japan then join me. Press the button."

Kallen took the detonator and pressed it. After a few seconds, a large explosion shook Tokyo as a massive explosion destroyed the court building. Kallen dropped the detonator in shock at what she had witnessed.

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Kallen as fire engulfed the building.

* * *

Kallen looked around and realized Zero had taken detonator and fled. Suddenly, police sirens rang in the distance so Kallen beat a hasty retreat. As this was the High Court of Area Eleven, the army quickly got involved as well. A few months earlier the Blood of the Samurai Faction in Shizuoka and the Yamato Alliance in Saitama increased their activity resulting in none other than the Goddess of Victory herself, Cornelia li Britannia, arriving in Area 11 and crushing them. Now, she took control of this.

"What's the status?" asked Cornelia.

"My Princess, we've secured the perimeter and have located the the guards who were on duty. They've been detained for questioning." answered Sir Guilford.

"This is the most devastating attack in Area 11 since the occupation. I'll personally kill whoever is responsible." declared Cornelia.

"No!" cried Sir Darlton, catching the attention of the others.

"Darlton, what's wrong?" asked Cornelia.

"My sons...are dead." answered Darlton shaken.

"I want a citywide manhunt! Sweep every district street by street until we find the person responsible!" declared Cornelia.

"Yes your highness!" cried the solider.

"Princess, we you have a phone call from the Viceroy." stated a solider.

"Give me the phone." said Cornelia, "Hello Clovis.

("_Sister, I want you to call off your hunt_.") stated Clovis.

"What?!" asked Cornelia amazed.

("_The perpetrator as likely escaped and right now a manhunt will draw people's attention. We can cover up what occurred and search later._") explained Clovis.

"But brother-" protested Cornelia.

("_I am the Viceroy and I have final say._") said Clovis, who hung up.

"We're done here." said Cornelia who asked to herself, "_What the hell is my brother thinking?_"

* * *

At the Viceroy's Palace, Clovis placed the phone on the receiver. In the dark room, he now faced the masked figure who was currently holding him at gunpoint.

"Are you satisfied?" asked Clovis annoyed.

" done." answered Zero.

"And what shall we do know? Sing a few lively ballads, or perhaps a game of chess?" asked Clovis sarcastically.

"That has a familiar ring." said Zero.

"Hmm?" asked Clovis confused.

"Don't you recall?" asked Zero removing his helmet, "The two of us used to play chess as boys. Of course, I would always win."

"What?" asked Clovis.

"Remember? At Aries Villa?" asked the man.

"You. Who are you?" asked Clovis bewildered.

* * *

Later that day, a meeting of very elite figures was being held in the Imperial Palace at Pendragon. Four out of the five members were Knights of the Round while the final was a member of the royal family. The four Knights of the Round were Dame Monica Kruzewski, Knight of 12, Sir Luciano Bradley, Knight of 10, Dame Dorthea Ernest, Knight of 4 and Sir Bismarck Waldstein, Knight of 1. The member of the royal family was His Imperial Majesty Princes Schneizel el Britannia. The last member of this meeting was none other than His Imperial Majest Emperor Charles zi Britannia.

"You've had over hours to investigate and you better have results." said Charles sternly.

"We have quarantined the area and detained the guards. They've been investigated by the OSI." said Schneizel.

"What have they said?" asked Charles.

"They claim to have no memory of what occurred. Every single guard claims amnesia." answered Schniezel.

"Oh, is that so?" asked Charles, sharing a glance with Bismarck.

"Your majesty. As of this moment only a small number of people are aware Prince Clovis was assassinated but, word will leak." noted Bismarck.

"I have made the arrangement all ready. We will turn Clovis into a martyr as someone who defended public security." stated Charles.

"_The Emperor has personally made the arrangement._" said Schneizel to himself, knowing how unusual this was.

"There is still the matter of the new viceroy." said Bismarck.

"Indeed. For the time being I want Schneizel to take personal control of the situation. Not as viceroy but, as a member of the Imperial family." said Charles.

"It will be my honor." said Schniezel who added to himself, "_Father is testing me_."

"Your majesty, please allow me to travel to Area 11." requested Sir Bradley, "I will take most pleasure is hunting down the terrorist responsible."

"I'm sure you all remember what occurred to the last Knight of the Round who dared venture to Area 11." said Charles.

"Indeed. Dame Nonette Enneagram, Knight of 9 traveled to Area 11 after the Kanto Detention Center was...lost and has not been heard from in months." replied Monica.

"Exactly. I want the Knights of the Round here in the capital." said Charles.

"I understand." said Luciano disappointed.

"Isn't there another Knight of the Round in Area 11?" asked Schniezel.

"Indeed. Sir Suzaku Kururugi, Knight of 7." answered Charles.

"With all due respect your majesty, how are we not sure he did not carry out these actions?" asked Dorthea, "He was the son of the last Prime Minister of Japan."

"He has betrayed his country and show he will do whatever it takes to achieve his goals. The traits of a perfect Britannian." answered Charles, "As for now, you have your assignments and I suggest you carry them out."

With that the meeting ended, the Knights of the Round returned to their headquarters waiting further orders. Meanwhile, Schniezel exited the room and found his loyal aide-de-camp Kanon Maldini waiting for him.

"How was the meeting your majesty?" asked Kanon.

"We are headed to Area 11. It seems the Emperor wants me to spearhead the investigation." answered Schniezel.

"I will make arrangements immediately." said Kanon.

"We are going to leave in one hour." said Schniezel.

"Your majesty, I do not believe that will be sufficient time." said Kanon.

"The Emperor is testing me. He wants to see if I can handle this take and among the "fittest". I plan to further my own political career through this." explained Schniezel.

"I understand." replied Kanon.

"Also, I want you to fetch Sir Gino Weinberg, Knight of 3 and Dame Anya Alstriem, Knight of 6." added Schniezel.

"Yes your majesty." replied Kanon obediently.

"_The Emperor said he wanted no Knights of the Round to travel to Area 11 but, this was part of his test to see if I would act on my own._" said Schniezel to himself.

* * *

The preparation were quickly made and soon they party was off. Schniezel and Kanon were aboard the Avalon with the Prince's personal guards surrounding them. Gino and Anya took the rear in the Tristan and Mordred respectively. They arrived in Area 11 several hours as the dark night sky began to swallow the Tokyo Settlement. At the Viceroy's Palace, preperations were being made.

"Suzaku, you don't need to be so stiff." stated Princess Euphemia.

"I'm sorry." said Suzkau scratching the back of his head.

"You really need to relax." said Euphie.

"Can we address the later?" asked Suzaku uncomfortable.

"No. As your girlfriend is my job to worry about you." answered Euphie.

"Please don't say that to loud. If people find out an Eleven is dating a Britannian princess..." began Suzaku.

"Don't say that. Our nationalities don't matter Suzuaku." protested Euphie.

"Hello you two! I hate to interrupt but, our guests have arrived!" declared Lloyd being his usual eccentric self.

"Allow me to introduce you to Sir Weinberg and Dame Alstriem." added Cecile, as the two entered the room.

"Hey, you must Sir Kururugi. It's nice to meet you." said a blonde teen as he wrapped his arm around Suzaku's neck.

"Nice to meet you." said Suzaku, when a flash went off.

"Recorded. Thank you." said Anya, adding to her blog.

* * *

In a local bar, a Britannian soldier was having a miserable day. Jeremiah Gottwald was downing a glass of whiskey to drown his woes. His Purist Faction was disgraced following the death of Clovis and deep fears of the future plagued the members of the defunct faction. Lead by Kewell Sorsei, the other members of the Purist Faction had turned on Jeremiah save one member who was seated next to him-Villetta Nu.

"Lord Jeremiah, I think you need to stop." said Villetta.

"No! My whole career is ruined!" sadly.

"That is not true." said Villetta.

"I failed to protect Lady Marianne and now I failed to protect Prince Clovis." said Jeremiah depressed.

"Lord Jeremiah, please keep it down. That is classified information." noted Villetta.

"Oh right. I guess I forget." sighed Jeremiah.

"If you ask me Lord Jeremiah, I think we need to take action." said Villetta.

"What were you thinking?" asked Jeremiah interested.

"We can hunt down the perpetrator ourselves." answered Villetta.

"You're right. If we find the coward behind this we can salvage our careers." said Jeremiah, when his phone went off.

("_Lord Jeremiah, this is Kewell._") said the man.

"What do you want Kewell?" asked Jeremiah bitterly.

("_I received an anonymous tip indicating the terrorist behind last night's attack will attack the Hi-TV headquarters._") answered Kewell.

"How did you come across this?" asked Jeremiah skeptically.

("_A very reliable source .We can ambush the terrorist and save the Purist Faction._") answered Kewell.

"Right. Villetta and I will be there." replied Jeremiah, not noticing the difference in Kewell's statements.

("_I'll meet you there._") said Kewell, with red rings around his eyes.

"Villetta, it seems the terrorist behind last night's attack will attack the Hi-TV news station. We're going to ambush him." explained Jeremiah.

"Let's go." said Villetta enthusiastic.

* * *

At Hi-TV, it was busy as usual. The stations was delivering the news or more accurately the government propaganda approved by state censors. Behind the camera was seventeen years Rivalz Cardemone who had quit his former job as a waiter to be closer to his secret love interest Milly Ashford aka the newest member of the Hi-TV family. Their mutual friend Shirley Fennette has also joined as a makeup artist simply at Milly's "request". Standing behind the camera stood Diethard Reid at his usual post of producer.

"_More pathetic government propaganda. Hearing this drabble hurts my ears. I still don't know how I kept from vomiting as I spewed the crap out_." said Diethard to himself, as the commercial break ended.

"Well it seems that the stomach bug that has been going around lately has finally died off. I guess that's good news for you Judy." joked Milly.

"Oh indeed. I'm just so glad to be back." replied co-anchor Judy Moore.

"In other news, the old High Court of Area 11 was demolished last night. The building need to be removed for a newer court. So far, the colonial government has not said much and Viceroy Clovis has yet to publicly make a statement. " said Milly.

* * *

In another part of the studio, Kallen was watching the broadcast of the story being portrayed. Kallen found her head hurting as she tried to digest what had occurred. It was bad enough she overslept and was late for the job her stepmother forced her into getting but, at least she was able to chew out Tamaki. However, as Kallen thought back to what had transpired she was overwhelmed.

"_Who was Zero and where did he run off to?_" asked Kallen to herself, "_I don't think he left me there on purpose...than again he could have been using me. No, he helped me against the Glaston Knights_."

"Oh there you are Kallen." said Shirley popping her head through the doorway.

"I didn't see you there." noted Kallen, "What's up?"

"Milly wants to see you after the show is over. She thought we could hang out." answered Shirley.

"Sounds fun." replied Kallen, "But-"

"You can't back out. You've all ready backed out the last five times we were going to do something together." protested Shirley.

"Fine." relented Kallen.

"Oh good." said Shirley.

Once the newscast went off the air, Kallen and Shirley headed to Milly's dressing room. There the blonde was on her cellphone was a nervous Rivalz sat nearby.

"Look mom, I'm really not thrilled about an arranged marriage." said Milly bluntly.

"Arranged marriage?" asked Kallen confused.

"It seems her folks want her to marry a noble." answered Rivalz worried.

"Okay mom. I love you to. Goodbye." said a displeased Milly hanging up.

"I'm guessing that's not good news." said Kallen.

"Mom agreed to talk later but, my parents are dead set on me marrying a noble." sighed Milly.

"I think it's terrible. You should marry for love now power." said Shirley.

"You're so innocent but, that's what I like about you." replied Milly smiling, "By the way Kallen, where the heck where you last night?"

"I...wasn't feeling well." answered Kallen hastily.

"Was it that stomach bug?" asked Rivalz.

"I think so. But, I feel fine today." answered Kallen.

"That's good. It's such a shame the scones Sayoko made got cold though." said Milly, when a knock came at the door.

"Come in." said Milly.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." began a young employee by the name of Rolo Halliburton, "Fred has a delivery downstairs and needs somebody to fetch it."

"I'll go." volunteered Kallen.

"Are you sure?" asked Milly concerned, "You said you were feeling sick yesterday."

"I'm fine now." answered Kallen.

* * *

Kallen departed and made her way to the elevator. She entered and headed down the first floor where she found a cart of boxes still in the lobby. The head guard Fred was an obese man typical of the Britannain mindset. He was watching a rerun of the 1932 film _The Mask of Fu Manchu _which was criticized for what many saw as racist scenes.

"Kill the white man and take his women!" declared Fu Manchu to his followers.

"The Britannians are using this as anti-Japanese and ant-Chinese propaganda." thought Kallen to herself.

"Damn this shit is good." laughed Fred.

"_Damn Britannians_." cursed Kallen to herself.

"Oh. These just arrived. Dump them anywhere you like." said Fred.

Kallen obliged eager to leave. She brought the cart down the hall and found any empty room where she parked the cart. Once there, Kallen deicded to open the box and she what was inside. Once she did, Kallen was shocked.

"This is the mask Zero worn." said Kallen with wide-eyes.

* * *

Back at the lobby, Fred was still watching his movie. He was so busy that he didn't notice the security cameras all going down. What finally got his attention was the opening of the elevator door and the strange figure that emerged from within.

"Halloween isn't for two more months." said Fred, as Zero walked out of the elevator.

"A fool's bolt is soon shot." said Zero, a quote from William Shakespeare.

Fred got out of his chair and reached for his gun. As he did, Zero quickly whipped out the pistol hidden by the cape and shot Fred in the heart.

Zero quickly managed to round up many of the Hi-TV employees including Judy Moore and moved them into the news studio. Hearing the commotion; Milly, Shirley, Rivalz and Rolo all held up in Milly's room while Kallen hid in an empty room.

* * *

Diethard, always out to serve himself, slipped out of the studio just as the Purist Faction arrived.

"What's going on?" asked Jeremiah, seeing Diethard slip out a back door.

"It seems a terrorist has infiltrated out little news station." answered Diethard.

"It seems you were right Lord Kewell." noted Villetta.

"If we go in now we can secure the terrorist." noted Kewell.

"By any chance, would this be the same terrorist responsible for the bombing last night?" asked Diethard.

"That's none of your business." answered Jeremiah, leading the Purist Faction into the station.

"This could be my big scoop." thought Diethard, who quickly slipped back inside to document what was occurring.

* * *

In the news station, the employees Zero had rounded up were huddled against the wall. Zero was strapping a bomb nearby. The staff were terrified by what was occurring and were not sure when suddenly Zero approached them.

"I am not going to harm any of you. I promise. However, you must do as a I say." said Zero.

"What do you want us to do?" asked Judy, maintaining her composure.

"We're going life." answered Zero.

* * *

In Shinjuku Ghetto, a small resistance cell was gathered in a room. This group was small with only a few members but, their determination was strong as ever. This was thanks to their fallen leader Naoto Kouzaki.

"I told ya we should have taken credit for the bombing." said Tamaki.

"And invite the Britannian military to come and slaughter us." rebuffed Inoue.

"Hey! They'd never find us in the big ass ghetto! shot back Tamaki.

"I still don't know Naoto let him join." muttered Sugiyama.

"If you've got something to say then let's freaking hear it!" snapped Tamaki.

'That's enough." stated Kaname Oghi, the group's current leader.

"Oghi, have you heard from Kallen?" asked Yoshida.

"I talked to her earlier. She's fine." answered Oghi.

"She didn't have to chew me out." huffed Tamaki.

"For now we're going to stay low. We've lost Naoto and earlier this year Nagata." explained Oghi, when the television suddenly turned to static.

"How forgot to pay the cable bill?" asked Tamaki.

"That's your job." answered Minami.

* * *

In the depths of the Narita Mountains, the Japan Liberation Front was currently having a meeting to decided exactly what course of action should be undertaken next. The group's top members were present as were the Holy Swords of Kyoto and their leader Tohdo the Miracle Worker.

"General, we need to act urgently. The Britannian military seem to be getting closer to our headquarters." said Lt. Col. Josui Kusakabe.

"If we move to soon we might walk into a trap." said General Katase.

"We have no idea who carried out that bombing last night but, we need to capitalize on it." protested Kusakabe.

"What do you think Tohdoh?" asked Katase.

"We need to wait. This could be a lone attack or a false flag attack. But, what we can be sure of is that we would be foolish to move too quickly." answered Tohdoh.

"I agree with the Lieutenant Colonel." added Chiba.

"You are Tohdoh the Miracle Worker. If anybody can turn the tide of this war then it is you." said Kusakabe.

"I also agree with the Lieutenant Colonel. This could easily be a trap." said Urabe.

"Do you truly think Britannia would willing destroy one of it's own buildings?" asked Kusakabe.

"It would reckless to immediately consider they would not." answered Senba.

"Chiba, Urabe and I have fought alongside Lt. Col. Tohdoh since the Miracle at Itsukushima and with Senba we believe in him." explained Asahina, rubbing the scar that would always remind him of Japan's sole victory seven years ago.

"Then it's settled. We will wait to see how events unfold." said Katase, as a nearby television turned to static.

* * *

In a small darkened room, a secret groups was holding a meeting of their own. To the outside world, it appeared that the National Autonomous Council, or NAC for short, was a group of collaborators working with Britannia but, in reality the Kyoto Group existed to aid Japanese resistance groups. Taizo Kirihara, Hidenbou Kubouin, Munataka Tousai, Tatsunori Osakabe and Hiroshi Yoshino sat int he center of the room lite only by a candle while Kaguya Sumeragi sat nearby. A lone television sat in a corner of the room.

"Are the rumors of Prince Schniezel and two Knights of the Round arriving true?" asked Tousai.

"It seems so. There is only reason this could be: something bigger than a bombing must have occurred." answered Kirihara.

"Princess Cornelia li Britannia arrived because of rising attacks." noted Kubouin.

"Yes but, this is heavy handed even for Britannia." said Kirihara.

"I agree. This can only mean something has serious has happened." agreed Kaguya.

"With all due respect Lady Kaguya. You are still learning." said Osakabe.

"With all due respect to you, please do not underestimate me." replied Kaguya.

"_She's a lot like her grandfather and father_." thought Kirihara.

"Have we been able to contact the JLF?" asked Yoshino.

"This information has been passed to them." confirmed Kirihara.

"I believe we should prepare for a potential flight to Dailan. We can meet with Swaski there and we will be safe." said Kubouin.

"We can not flee. If we up and left the country we would be sending the wrong message." said Kaguya.

"Lady Kaguya-" began Osakabe.

"I agree with her." said Kirihara.

"Lord Kirihara, we need to think of what is best for Kyoto House." stated Tousai.

"We are staying in Japan." stated Kirihara.

"Fine." sighed Yoshino, when the television turned to static.

* * *

In the city of Luoyang, the High Eunuchs were gathered in the Vermilion Forbidden City and were gathered around a table. The state run China Central Television was currently broadcasting the High Eunuchs approved propaganda while the meeting occurred. A quit Empress Tianzi sat nearby.

"So, the Britannians are claiming the bombing was intentional." mused Xia Wang.

"They claim it was a symbol of a decadent, democratic past and it demolition was to done to remove traces of the former Japanese government." explained Cheng Zhong.

"Yet it seems our spy ring has uncovered a cover up. Princes Schniezel and two Knights of the Round traveled to Area 11." explained Gao Hai.

"We need to tread very carefully as this could easily spread here like a vermin. It could easily spread down the Ryukyuan Islands to Taiwan or across the Tsushima Straight to Korea." said Zhao Hao.

"Not to mention the incredible violence in Indian." added Cai Lishi.

"It seems we cannot even trust the Maharajah." noted Tong Long.

"Maybe we can give listen to them." proposed Tianzi.

"Your majesty, just let us handle this." said Gao Hai dismissively.

"Okay." said Tianzi meekly.

"We need to put the Navy on high alert and ready the army in case of insurrections." proposed Zhao Ho, when the television screen to static.

"What's going on?" asked Hiang Qin.

* * *

In the Viceroy's Palace within the Tokyo Settlement; Schneizel, Gino, Anya, Suzaku and Euphie were meeting with Cornelia General Bartley and the Privy Council of Prince Clovis.

"What the hell exactly happened last night?" asked Cornelia angrily.

"The Prince had dismissed us for the night. We were all gone." answered a Privy Council member.

"General Bartley, you were the one in charge of security." noted Cornelia.

"I don't remember ma'am. The last thing I recall is somebody walking down the hallway and I confronted him then I can't remember anything. The next thing I do remember was finding the Prince's corpse." explained Bartley.

"The security guards around the High Court of Area 11 claimed the same thing." noted Schneizel.

"I really cannot be expected to believe this!" snapped Cornelia.

"Big sister, please calm down." said Euphie.

"Our brother is dead Euphemia." said Cornelia.

"I know." said Euphie sadly.

"They're a coward." spat Suzaku, when suddenly Kewell ran into the room.

"Your highness. You need to see this." said Kewell.

* * *

Schneizel and the others followed Kewell into another room. Once there, they saw the news but, rather than the news anchors, there was a person in a mask sitting at the desk.

"I...am Zero!" declared the man.

"Who the hell is this?" asked Tamaki.

"Quit." said Oghi.

"First, I now people love forms of escapism so I will make this short." began Zero.

"Who is the clown?" asked Kusakabe.

"I'm am saddened by the injustice in the world today. Poverty, discrimination and war. I will right these wrongs." continued Zero.

"_Is it possible? Did he actually survive?_" asked Kirihara, to himself.

"That is why I bombed the High Court of Area 11 and assassinated Prince Clovis la Britannia." said Zero.

"It can't be!" cried Oghi.

"So his is the one behind this." mused Tohdoh.

"How interesting." said Kaguya.

"Oh my." said Gao Hai.

"Interesting." mused Xingke, watching from his room.

"How amusing." laughed Rakshata from her couch.

"I hearby declare the war against Britannia! I will lead the Japanese in liberating their country and destory the reactionary, elitist and tyrannical rule of Britannia! At this time in one year, these goals will be achieved!" declared Zero, as the camera went dead.

"Liberate Japan." said Kallen amazed.

* * *

Outside the room, the Purist Faction gathered. One the count of three, they broken down the door and were engulfed by a cloud of purple smoke. They quickly covered their mouths.

"Don't breath this in!" cried Villetta.

"It's purple smoke! Likely Solvent Violent 13!" declared Jeremiah remembering his chemistry from high school.

"Move in!" ordered Villetta, when suddenly somebody with a Zero mask charged out.

"Help!" cried the person, as the smoke died out.

"Don't shoot. It's a civilian." said Jeremiah, ripping the mask off.

"Zero is gone but, he planted a bomb!" said Judy worried.

Jeremiah and the other Purist members moved in and secured the other hostages. Villetta headed over to defuse the bomb but, made a revelation.

"It's a hoax." said Villetta.

"That bastard tricked us! Find him!" declared Jeremiah.

* * *

The Purist members spread out to find Zero and soon Kewell Soresi found the terrorist walking in the lobby ready to depart. Kewell drew his gun.

"Freeze! You're under arrest!" declared Kewell.

"My, it seems you were fast." said Zero turning around.

"We were all ready here." noted Kewell smugly, as Kallen stumbled on the to.

"_Oh damn_." said Kallen.

"You're death will serve to save the Purist Faction. We'll be heroes." said Kewell.

Kallen began walking up on Kewell sneakily. Zero saw her pull out her pink purse and draw her knife.

"You pathetic fool." said Zero.

Kewell heard footsteps and turned around so Kallen charged him. Kewell managed to pistol whip Kallen hitting her in the head but, Kallen managed to stab Kewell in the heart killing him. Kallen lost consciousness on the floor.

A/N: So I know that was long but, the chapters will be that length because I needed to. The motto of Britannia was the motto of Oceania in "1984" which I chose because of the similarities between Oceania and Britannia. The character Judy Moore was the Ho-TV reporter in R1 episode 21 thought she had no name. Next time we continue. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm back with chapter two if "Code Vendetta" and I am amazed by the support for this story. Thanks everybody. This chapter continues the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or V for Vendetta.

The Hi-TV headquarters was taped off as police, government officials and army surrounded the building. The operation was headed by Sir Suzaku Kururugi, Sir Gino Weinberg and Lady Anya Alstriem.

"Lord Gottwald, please explain again how exactly you knew that Zero would be here." requested Suzaku.

"I told you, Lord Kewell received intelligence he would be here." said Jeremiah.

"Yes but, how did he know?" asked Gino.

"I don't know." answered Jeremiah.

"Lord Sorsei is dead so we cannot question him." noted Anya.

"I'm aware of that." replied Jeremiah, "He was a good solider."

"It is suspicious that you heard from some mysterious source that Zero would be here." said Gino.

"It could have been planned." added Anya.

"With all due respect Lady Alstriem, please do not believe we are collaborators with that Zero." said Jeremiah.

"Right now, the Purist Faction is dissolved and all members are on probation." said Suzaku. "You can't!" exclaimed Jeremiah. "Those are the orders of the Prime Minister himself." said Suzaku.

"I...I understand." said Jeremiah in defeat.

* * *

Jeremiah was at this point dismissed. He got up and, hanging his head, left. Once he got outside, he found Villetta waiting for him.

"Lord Jeremiah, please tell me this isn't so." begged Villetta.

"I'm afraid so." sighed Jeremiah, "The Purist Faction is done."

"This has not be something we can do." replied Villetta.

"There isn't. His Imperial Majesty Prince Schneizel el Britannia is behind this." explained Jeremiah.

"No." said Villetta awed.

"We're finished Villetta." said Jeremiah depressed.

"We can't give up!" declared Villetta.

"What can we do?" asked Jeremiah.

"Launch our own independent investigation. If we capture Zero then the Purist Faction will be saved." explained Villetta.

"You're right!" exclaimed Jeremiah, "Let's find this Zero."

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the three Knights of the Round were looking at security photos taken during the events that followed. They showed Zero and clearly showed a redheaded woman murdering a member of the Purist Faction before being taken away by Zero.

"So, who is she?" asked Suzaku.

"Her name is Kallen Stadtfeld." answered Duke Ferdinand Calares.

"She's a fox." stated Gino.

"Please focus." requested Suzaku.

"The Stadtfelds are nobility." noted Anya.

"Correct." said Duke Calares, "They're a fine example of Britannia."

"But Duke, why would a noble girl kill a Britannia solider?" asked Gino.

"Unfortunately, it seems that this girl a half-breed." spat Calares.

"So, she's half Eleven?" asked a clearly surprised Suzaku.

"It's worse, her older brother was that lousy rat Naoto Kouzaki." answered Calares.

"The notorious terrorist." said Anya.

"The same one." confirmed Calares.

"Well, it's clear whose side she's on." said Gino.

* * *

Kallen felt like she was on a cloud. She was dreaming of being a little girl playing with her brother Naoto with her drug free mother nearby. However, Glasgow model Knightmare Frames suddenly attacked. Kallen looked around and found her brother dead and her mother shooting up Refrain. She then remembered murdering Kewell which caused her to jolt awake. Kallen found herself lying on a spartan bed in a spartan bedroom. Kallen exited the room and wandered aimlessly down the hallway until she found a familiar face.

"Glad to see you're awake Kallen." said Zero, greeting the redhead.

"Where the hell am I?" asked Kallen.

"My secret headquarters." answered Zero.

"Why did you bring me here?" asked Kallen.

"You murdered a Britannian solider." answered Zero.

"I'd do it again." muttered Kallen.

"Good to hear it." replied Zero.

"You heard me?" asked Kallen.

"You mutter quite loudly." answered Zero.

"So, how'd you get this place and all the stuff yo have here?" asked Kallen.

"I do have a life outside my mask." answered Zero.

"That's true." admitted Kallen, feeling silly for realizing that herself.

"Truth be told, I've gathered it from a few places including the censorship board." said Zero.

"Man, you're connections must run deep." replied Kallen impressed.

"I simple asked politely is all." noted Zero.

"And they just gave it to you." said Kallen surprised.

"The words "please" and "thank you" still hold meaning to some." said Zero adding to himself, "_Plus, the Power of the Kings helps too_."

"I should get going." said Kallen.

"The police and military are likely searching the city looking for you." noted Zero.

"I know people in the ghetto." said Kallen.

"Friends of your brother?" asked Zero.

"What's it to you?" asked Kallen.

"Considering I've declared open war on Britannia, you and I seem to be allies." explained Zero.

"That's true." realized Kallen bowing, "I'm sorry."

"Good to see Japanese tradition alive and well." said Zero.

"Japan will never die!" declared Kallen.

"That's just the attitude I like." replied Zero.

"If you never need help, me and my brother's cell will be there." offered Kallen.

"I do appreciate that." said Zero.

"Look Zero, I really should go." said Kallen.

"I am afraid you cannot. You're a wanted murderer and based on what you've seen, a clever man can track me down." explained Zero adding to himself, "_Like a certain Second Prince._"

"But, there's no way I can stay here." said Kallen.

"I have a guest room. It is made in Western tradition but, it will do." said Zero.

"You couldn't have got it Edo period." sighed Kallen.

"Unfortunately not." said Zero.

"So, where are you from? asked Kallen, "Um, if I can ask."

"All I will say is that I am not Japanese." answered Zero.

"But, why fight for us then?" asked Kallen surprised.

"Hatred." answered Zero.

Zero turned around and walked away. As he did, Kallen only watched in amazement.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the command room of the Viceroy's Palace an important meeting was being held. An angry Cornelia was observing a map of Area 11 with large red blotches. These red botches represented area that had now fallen under control of Japanese rebels inspired by Zero.

"These damn Elevens are really starting to get under my skin." snarled Cornelia.

"The Japan Liberation Front has begun stringing together the largest swath of territory in Area 11." said Duke Calares.

"They're being lead by Tohdoh the Miracle Worker." added Darlton.

"Has the Chinese Federation made a move yet?" asked Cornelia.

"No but, our intelligence indicates that if the rebels declare independence the Chinese Federation might recognize them." answered Guilford.

"Ma'am, I believe we must follow Lord Jeremiah's advice and dismantle the Honorary Britannian system. They are a fifth column that can helps the rebels." explained Duke Calares.

"As much as I despise the Honorary Britannian system, they are able bodies." sighed Cornelia.

"_It's bad enough on of those monkeys is a Knight of the Round_." said Calares to himself.

"Your highness, we've begun and offensive against the rebels and have requested aid from the homeland." noted Darlton.

"What did father say?" asked Cornelia.

"At the moment we are more than prepared to deal with the situation at hand." answered Schneizel entering the room.

"Your highness we are facing a massive uprising." noted General Upson.

"We have a capable army who had faced constant uprisings in Area 11, three Knights of the Round and the Goddess of Victory. There is nothing to fear." explained Schneizel.

"You're right." said Cornelia.

"With Princess Cornelia we cannot be defeated." stated Guilford.

"Let's keep up our defenses and increase our naval presence in the East China Sea and the Sea of Area 11. They Chinese Federation might try to intervene on humanitarian grounds." ordered Schneizel.

"Yes my lord!" replied the Britannians.

* * *

In their secret meeting location, the secret group known as Kyoto Group was meeting. Kirihara and the other old men were gathered together in a circle while Kaguya sat nearby.

"We cannot jump to support this Zero character yet." said Osakabe.

"I agree. This guy might be too revolutionary for Japan." agreed Tousai.

"Yet he had rallied the Japanese population and the diaspora against Britannia." noted Kirihara.

"Lord Kirihara, surely you aren't prepared to toss away everything we have and blindly follow this Zero character?" asked Kubouin.

"I am not saying that. However, we cannot simply denounce Zero either just yet either." answered Kirihara.

"I agree with Lord Kirihara. We must being willing to keep an open mind." said Kaguya.

"With all due respect Lady Kaguya, you are too young to understand." said Yoshino.

"I disagree. I believe you underestimate me because of my young age." replied Kaguya.

"_Such a lively girl._" marveled Kirihara to himself.

"I believe that Zero might be the best hope Japan has." said Kaguya.

"What about the Swasaki Government in Dalian?" asked Kubouin.

"Exactly. He was a member of Prime Minister Kururugi's Cabinet and an experienced politician." agreed Osakabe.

"If I recall correctly, Swasaki was under investigation for corruption before the invasion." noted Kaguya.

"That is irrelevant." said Yoshino.

"Actually it is not, it proves that he is untrustworthy." explained Kaguya.

"So we are supposed to trust a masked man?" asked Tousai.

"Never judge a book by it's cover." answered Kaguya.

"I believe that Lady Kaguya is correct."" said Kirihara.

This lead to a storm of protests from the four other men. Kirihara and Kaguya simply waited for them to end.

"Our job is to aid the liberation of Japan and Zero seems to be the best hope for that. For the time being we will wait and see what happens." said Kirihara.

The other four men sighed accepting this.

* * *

In the Shinjuku Ghetto, the former resistance cell lead by Naoto Kouzaki was gathered around. They'd heard Zero's speech and knew Kallen had been there. Now, they were holding an emergency meeting.

"Any news from Kallen?" asked Yoshitaka worried.

"Unfortunately no." answered Oghi.

"Great, so we don't even know if she's dead." said Tamaki, reeking of sake.

"We don't know she's dead either." noted Oghi.

"Good point." agreed Yoshida.

"They probably knew she was Japanese and killed her." said Tamaki.

"If they knew that...or her brother was Naoto she'd be executed." sighed Oghi.

"If they knew Naoto was her older brother they would have publicly executed her." proposed Inoue.

"That's true." said Oghi hopeful.

"But, she might have been captured." proposed Sugiyama.

"Maybe she's with Zero." said Oghi.

The others looked at each other with uncertainty.

"I...I think we should trust Zero." said Oghi.

"Oghi, there's no way we can trust this guy. We don't know anything about her." replied Yoshida.

"He poses the best chance for Japanese independence. Nobody else has rallied the Japanese people like he has." said Oghi.

"We know nothing about him." noted Sugiyama.

"For all we know he's a Britannian in disguise." added Tamaki.

"But, he assassinated Prince Clovis." said Oghi.

"That is true." admitted Yoshitaka.

"I think for the time being we should put our trust in Zero; he assassinated Prince Clovis and declared war against Britannia. Kallen might have joined him." explained Oghi.

"He does have a point." sighed Inoue.

"I believe for now we should trust Zero and wait." said Oghi.

"Okay." agreed the others.

"Fuck yeah!" cried Tamaki, falling over.

* * *

In the Viceroy's Palace, three people were gathered around a table. While one might initially question why such young people were involved but, these three were Knights of the Round.

"Well, what have you found about her family?" asked Gino.

"Her father is Duke Richard Statdfeld and her mother is Lady Jane Crowley." answered Suzaku.

"Nobility." noted Anya, on her phone.

"But, I thought she was an Eleven." said Gino.

"Her biological mother is Murasaki Kouzaki. She married Duke Stadtfeld in 1993 and they divorced in 2010." explained Suzaku.

"After the invasion." said Anya.

"He divorced her and it seems she's become a maid." replied Suzaku.

"Oh." said Gino, suddenly more quiet.

"He married Lady Crowley shortly after the invasion and they're still married today." said Suzuaku.

"Affair." stated Anya.

"What do you mean?" asked Suzuaku.

"They must have been sleeping together for years before." answered Anya.

"I think we should meet them tomorrow." proposed Gino.

* * *

The next day the Knights of the Round visited the Stadtfeld manor. A Japanese maid answered the door and lead the three inside. The maid lead them to the parlor and went off. A few moments later, a blonde woman entered the room.

"Hello my lords. I am Duchess Jane Stadtfeld." said the woman introducing herself.

"Is your husband home?" asked Suzaku.

"No. Duke Statdfeld is in the homeland." answered Duchess Statdfeld.

"We're here to talk about your stepdaughter." said Suzuaku.

"That is girl is trouble. I try everything but, she's just a troublemaker." said Duchess Statdfeld.

"We believe she is currently with Zero." noted Anya.

"I cannot say that I'm surprised, she often went out at night and spent time God knows where." replied Duchess Statdfeld.

"So you kew she was involved with terrorists?" asked Gino.

"No. I know she hung around with Elevens but, I had no idea she was involved with terrorists." answered Duchess Statdfeld.

"I brought tea." said Ms. Kouzaki, entering the room with a tray of Earl Tea.

"Fine. Just place it on the table and leave." ordered Duchess Statdfeld.

"Yes my lady." replied Ms. Kouzaki.

"Actually, you need to stay. We need to talk to you about Kallen. We believe she's with Zero." explained Suzaku.

"Oh no." gasped Ms. Kouzaki.

"We've seen her leave with him after he hijacked the Hi-TV Station and we believe she might have been with him the night he bombed the High Court and assassinated Prince Clovis." explained Suzaku.

"She also murdered a Britannian solider at the Hi-TV Station." added Anya. "No." said Ms. Kouzaki shocked.

"She's just like that damned brother of her." sighed Duchess Statdfeld.

"Ms. Kouzaki, we need to talk about Naoto." said Suzaku.

"He was a good person." said Ms. Kouzaki.

"I'm guessing she idolized her brother." said Suzaku.

"Yes she did." confirmed Ms. Kouzaki.

"I don't know anymore about that girl." said Duchess Statdfeld.

"All right." replied Suzuaku, "Let's go."

The Knights of the Round got up and headed to door. After Ms. Kouzaki opened the door, they departed.

"She wasn't fond of her stepdaughter." noted Anya.

"Indeed. Let's get back to the Palace." replied Suzuaku.

A/N: There is chapter two shorter than I wanted but, that was due to the original content. Next time, the investigation continues and bodies starting dropping. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello to all I am back with chapter three of "Code Vendetta". In this chapter, the story continues including several assassinations.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or V for Vendetta

It had been a long day for Field Marshal Reginald Upson. Zero had been causing chaos throughout Area 11 and the entire Holy Britannian Empire. As the commander of the Imperial Air Forces stationed in Area 11 he was busy fighting insurgents as well as the political red tape. As he returned home, he found the window opened.

"Damn, I must have forgot the shut that." said Upson.

Upson walked over to the window and shut it.

"Damn Eleven summers." said Upson.

Upson headed over to his bedroom but, as he did a figure emerged from the shadows.

"Good evening Marshal." said Zero.

"It can't be." said Upson.

"It's nice to see you again." said Zero.

"What?" asked Upson.

"You don't remember." noted Zero.

"I've never met you before." answered Upson.

"You were too busy using us as slaves." replied Zero.

"It can't be." said Upson with realization.

"Good night." said Zero, pulling out his gun.

* * *

Hours past and Kallen awoke in the spare bed of Zero's hideout. Kalle yawned, stretched and gathered her close. She then showered and dressed. After that, Kallen left her room and followed a lovely scent to the kitchen where she found a site that confounded her: Zero was cooking.

"Good morning Ms. Kouzaki." said Zero.

"Good morning." replied Kallen, "How can you cook in your custom?"

"I've gotten used to it." answered Zero.

"Any particular reason?" asked Kallen.

"Not really." answered Zero, "Unfortunately, I am not the Phantom of the Opera."

"That was funny." chuckled Kallen.

"I was lucky." mused Zero solemn.

"What do you mean?" asked Kallen.

"There was an incident..." began Zero, "It's nothing. All in the past now."

"I understand." said Kallen.

"Breakfast is done." noted Zero, serving the food.

Kallen stared at the plate: Udon noodles, Japanese rice topped with Natto and grilled whitetail tuna. Chopsticks accompanied them.

"I didn't know you could cook Japanese." said Kallen impressed.

"I lived in this country before the invasion." replied Zero.

"So you remember the old days." said Kallen smiling.

"You're food is getting cold." stated Zero.

Kallen shook her head and sat down. She said a quick blessing then dug in.

"How is it?" asked Zero.

"It's great. You're an amazing cook." answered Kallen.

"Here is tea to wash that down." said Zero, pouring a cup of green tea.

"Where did you get all this?" asked Kallen, taking a drink of the tea.

"It came from a car headed to the Viceroy's Palace." answered Zero.

This caused Kallen to spit the tea out of her mouth. She quickly looked up at Zero.

"How the hell did you pull that off?" asked Kallen.

"I have ways." answered Zero.

"You're...amazing." awed Kallen.

"I have only begun." said Zero.

"Zero, please let me help you." requested Kallen.

"What of your mother?" asked Zero.

"My mother." said Kallen, clenching her fists, "I don't give a damn about her."

"You shouldn't say that." said Zero, "So loving to my mother. That he might not esteem the winds of heaven. Visit her face to roughly."

"That's from _Hamlet_." noted Kallen.

"Correct. Kallen, my mother is dead. I know how it feels to lose a loved one and I can tell you that your mother loves you greatly." said Zero.

Kallen was left speechless.

"We're moving out tonight. Be ready." said Zero.

* * *

Later that night, Diethard Reid was in his home. He was leaning back in a chair looking for the newest script for tomorrow night's news broadcast. As he did, Deithard was on the phone with the station manager.

("_It's evident, this cowardly terrorist is hell bent on killing any Britannians he gets his hands on. We can not sleep safely at night with him out and about. This "Zero" and the Elevens that support are the reason why Area 11 is in the shape that it's in. Any loyal Eleven will bow their heads and accept they're defeated _.") said Diethard, reading what he had written.

"Okay. That sounds great." said the manager.

"_I wish I could actually report the news, not spew this damn propaganda_." thought Diethard.

"Make sure it's in tomorrow and we'll have Judy report it tomorrow night." replied the station manager.

"Sir, are we mentioning Kallen Kouzaki?" asked Diethard.

"No. The government doesn't want us leaking her name yet." answered the station manager.

"Understood sir." said Diethard.

"Good night." said the sation manger hanging up.

"Naoto Kouzaki was a famous terrorist so if people discover his sister is aiding Zero it could be catastrophic." deduced Diethard.

Suddenly, the doors opened up. Diethard went to see what the noise was when he discovered a familiar figure before him.

"Zero!" exclaimed Diethard.

"Good evening Mr Reid." said Zero.

"I can't believe it's actually you. This is a great honor." said Diethard ecstatic.

"You're a Britannian." noted Zero.

"Britannia has withered on the vine. Please, let me follow your glorious rise to power." begged Diethard.

"Do you know the meaning of investigative journalism?" asked Zero.

"Of course. It a type of journalims where a reporter investigates a certain topic." answered Diethard.

"And does not cover it up." stated Zero.

"I don't understand." replied a confused Diethard.

"Last year you investigated a certain facility. You looked around, talked to staff and interviewed inmates. However, you sugar-coated the report rather than report on the atrocities going on there." explained Zero.

Diethard's eyes lite up as he realized what Zero was talking about.

"But Zero, I was forced to do that. The Britannian censors made me." said Diethard.

"No, you protected yourself. When it comes right down to it, you'll betray anyone to protect yourself." seethed Zero.

"But Zero..." began Diethard.

Zero removed his mask revealing his face. At this, Diethard's heat skipped a beat.

"No...it's you." said Diethard shaking.

"The Ghost of Christmas Past." replied Zero drawing his pistol.

* * *

In her room, Princess Euphemia was lying on the ground staring at the ceiling. Suzaku was next to her with the two lovers holding hands. The two were absolutely enjoying their seldom gotten privacy.

"This is so nice Suzaku." said Euphie.

"Anything is nice if I'm with you." replied Suzaku.

"I wish my sister was more accepting of our love." sighed Euphie.

"Don't worry; she'll come around eventually." said Suzaku.

"Suzaku, why did you become a Knight of the Round?" asked Euphie.

"I want to help people. The Knight of 1 can secure an area for themselves and I plan to get control of Area 11." answered Suzaku.

"That's great!" declared Euphie.

Suddenly, Suzaku's phone went off interrupting the two. He pull the phone out of his pocket and recognizing the number he answered it.

"Hey Gino." said Suzaku.

("_Suzaku, you need to come to Minato now._") said Gino.

"Why?" asked Suzaku.

("_Zero has struck again. I have Anya with me_.") answered Gino.

"Euphie, I have to go. Zero killed another person." seethed Suzaku.

"I understand." replied Euphie upset.

* * *

Suzaku left and got directions from Gino. He followed them and headed to the destination. Once he arrived, Suzaku went inside passing saluting Knight Police on the way. He arrived to find Gino and Anya standing over the deceased corpse.

"The victim is Diethard Reid." noted Gino.

"He worked at Hi-TV." added Anya, on her phone as usual.

"How do we know Zero did this?" asked Suzaku.

"Just like with Marshal Upson, we got an anonymous phone call telling us about the murder." answered Gino.

"He's toying us." stated Anya.

"Damn!" snapped Suzaku.

"This will most like be covered up." noted Gino.

"A security camera got nearby got a photo of Kallen Kouzaki with Zero." said Anya.

Anya showed the the picture on her phone.

"She's in deep." sighed Suzaku.

* * *

The next morning, Kallen was lying in her bed. She was having sweet dreams of her time with Naoto, Oghi and her mother before the occupation. However, the sound of a piano woke Kallen from her slumber. She followed the music to the common area where she found Zero playing piano. She stood in awe until he finished.

"That was beautiful." said Kallen.

"Thank you. Beethoven's "Moonlight Sonata" is one of my personal favorites." replied Zero.

"How did you learn to play?" asked Kallen.

"I learned when I was a lad." answered Zero.

"If that's your favorite song then what's your favorite film?" asked Kallen.

"It's the _Count of Monte Cristo_ with Robert Donat in the role of Edmond Dantes." answered Zero.

"That's kind of a sad story." sighed Kallen.

"How so?" asked Zero curiously.

"Edmond got so wrapped up in revenge he threw his life away." answered Kallen.

"But, isn't that what you are doing?" asked Zero.

"I...guess so." answered Kallen.

"_You and I have more in common than you thought_." said Zero to himself.

* * *

In the Viceroy's Palace, Suzaku was sitting in a chair reading over the facts of the crime. He couldn't find a clue or anything that could tell him a fact about the killer. Anya was sitting in a nearby chair busy on her phone. Suddenly, Gino came in with the results of the forensics testing.

"Unfortunately, the forensics isn't any help." sighed Gino, "This Zero guy left nothing at the crime scene."

"Damn." said a frustrated Suzaku.

"Kanto Detention Center." stated Anya.

"What's that and why does it sound familiar?" asked Gino.

"It was a concentration camp in western Tokyo Metropolitan that was built in 2010 and housed high level prisoners like Naoto Kouzaki, high profile insurgents and people connected to the former government...like my mother. A riot erupted in February and it was closed after. The camp was immediately raised." explained Suzaku.

"Diethard Reid visited the camp last year for a report. Marshal Reginald Upson used prisoners for slave labor." said Anya.

"Where are you getting this from?" asked Suzaku.

"Here." answered Anya, showing them her phone.

"Well then, this Zero must be a former prisoner." deduced Gino.

"It can't be, nobody ever escaped the camp." replied Suzaku.

"The former warden was an adviser of Prince Clovis." noted Anya.

"Who?" asked Gino.

"Bartley Aspirus." answered Anya.

* * *

The three Knights of the Round all knew what there next course of action would be. They quickly packed up and headed off to find Bartley who was know in prison pending an investigation. He was brought to an interrogation cell where the Knights of the Round were waiting.

"We need to talk about the Kanton Detention Center." stated Suzaku.

"I prefer not to talk about those days." said Bartley.

"You have to. We believe Zero might have some connection to it." countered Suzaku.

"All of the vermin there were liquidated during the riot." said Bartley.

"They were human beings!" snapped Suzaku.

"Calm down buddy." said Gino.

"Who was sent there?" asked Anya.

"The worst of the worst: terrorists and traitors mostly. People who insulted the Imperial Family were sent there as well." answered Bartley.

"I am afraid that I can not tell you a thing. Prince Clovis swore me to privacy and before you came I was pardoned by Prince Schneiezel who made me reaffirm that vow as a condition for my release." replied Bartley.

"Thank you general. That will be all." said Suzaku.

The three Knights of the Round stood up and departed. After they left the room, Suzaku pulled both Gino and Anya aside.

"Let's tail Bartley. If Zero is going after people attached to the Kanto Detention Center then he will be targeted soon enough." said the brunette Japanese youth.

* * *

Meanwhile, a small group of Japanese where gathered together. Having managed to depart the Shinjuku Ghetto the group were having an outing. They were out of the ghetto and trying to enjoy their little bit of freedom they had when a Knightmare Frame torn through the trees: it was the Percival.

"A group of Eleven monkeys in the forest where they belong. Oh well, time to kill." said Sir Bradley.

Sir Bradley immediately began slaughtering the Japanese with his Valkyrie Squadron. One man tripped and fell which allowed Sir Bradley to capture him.

"What do people value most?" asked Sir Bradley.

"Please spare me." begged the man.

"The answer is there lives!" declared Sir Bradley.

Sir Bradley used the drill on right wrist of his Knightmare to brutally kill the Japanese man.

* * *

In his home, General Bartley was enjoying his new freedom. The general had returned home and was finally relaxing when suddenly his doorbell rang. When Bartley answered it, he was surprised to see a redhead Eleven in a maid's outfit.

"Hello sir. I was wondering if you needed a maid." said the girl.

"Okay. Come in." replied Bartley.

The girl bowed and entered with the general keeping an eye on her.

"My name is Sakura Yamamoto." said the Eleven.

"You'll mostly be cleaning up and cooking." stated Bartley.

"I understand General Bartley." said the redhead.

"How did you know my name?" asked Bartley.

"You're...a famous general." answered the redhead.

"How exactly did you find me?" asked Bartley suspicious.

"I...um...stammered the redhead.

"You can thank me for that." answered Zero, emerging from the bedroom.

"You!" exclaimed Bartley.

"You did well Kallen. I thank you." said Zero.

"Thank you." bowed Kallen.

"Good day Warden Aspirus." said Zero.

"I haven't gone by that title for months." said Bartley.

"But, you do remember those days. You worn your title with pride." said Zero.

Bartley's eyes suddenly opened wide.

"It's you." said Bartley.

"The Ghost of Christmas Past." replied Zero, pulling out his pistol.

Outside; Suzaku, Gino and Anya were seated in a government surveillance van across the street. They were trying to listen to the conversation but were encountering static.

"Come on! Work!" cried Suzaku, working with the equipment.

"Calm down man." replied Gino.

Suzaku leaned back and rubbed his eyes while Anya began fiddling with the equipment

"Sorry. I don't want Zero hurting anyone else. Anything gained through contemptible means isn't worth it." stated Suzaku.

"Fixed it.' stated Anya.

("_Please! I don't want to die!_") cried Bartley inside his home.

"Let's go!" declared Suzaku.

The Knights of the Round rushed across the street and heard a gun shot. Knowing Bartley was dead, they rushed up stairs and found Kallen and Zero.

"Freeze! In the name of Britannia, you're under arrest!" declared Suzaku.

The masked man and his redheaded comrade ran off with the three Knights of Round chased after them. Zero and Kallen escaped the building with the Knights of the Round on their heels but, the duo managed to lose their tails. However, the duo separated so Kallen headed for a safe haven.

A/N: So there is chapter three and I hope the ending didn't seemed too rushed. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello everyone here is chapter four of "Code Vendetta". the story picks up where it left off last time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass

Kallen and Zero fled the crime scene splitting up to lose the Knights of the Round. Zero hid in the dark shadows and used the abandoned subway to escape while Kallen hid in a dark alleyway until she could escape the police. Having lost their preps, the Knights of the Round returned to the crime scene defeated.

"Well man, looks like you were right to tail Bartley." noted Gino.

"We're going to launch an investigation into the Kanto Detention Center." replied Suzaku.

"We already tried that." said Anya, on her phone as usual.

"I can't accept that there was no information being kept about that place." said Suzaku.

"The government is covering it up." stated Anya.

"Be careful what you say." warned Gino.

"We answer personally to his majesty. He is the only one above us." replied Anya.

"If he hears about that you'll be kicked out of the Knights so fast your head will." said Gino.

"Suzaku, do you feel any sympathy to Zero?" asked Anya.

"No. He's a coward and a murder." answered Suzaku matter-of-fact.

"But, he fights for the Elevens. It seems most if not all of the Elevens are supporting him." replied Anya.

"I know." sighed Suzaku.

"You're father was the last Prime Minister of Japan." noted Anya.

"He was a fool." said Suzaku, who walked off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kallen was trying to escape the manhunt for her. She ducked between alleys and used the darkness for cover until she finally reached her destination. Kallen knocked on the door and rang the bell repeatedly until somebody answered.

"Good evening Lady Stadtfeld." said Sayoko, answering the door.

"Is Milly here?" asked Kallen, trying to compose herself.

"Lady Ashford, you have a visitor!" called Sayoko.

"Who is it?" asked Milly from the living room.

"Lady Statdfeld." answered Sayoko.

Milly jumped off her couch and headed to the doorway.

"Get in her before the cops show up." said Milly.

Milly grabbed Kallen's wrist and rushed her inside. Sayoko quickly looked around to make sure nobody had seen Kallen before closing the door.

"Here, this will calm your nerves." said Milly, pouring a cup of herbal tea for Kallen.

"Every cop in Area 11 is probably looking for me right now." sighed Kallen.

"I'm just glad you're all right." replied Milly.

"To think I put you in this kind of danger." said Kallen, realizing the ramifications of her actions.

"Keizoku wa chikara nari." said Milly, "Perserverance is strenght."

"Very good Lady Ashford." said Sayoko.

"That's Japanese." noted Kallen surprised.

"Come with me." said Milly standing up.

Milly lead Kallen to the book case and moved with the help of Sayoko. This revealed a secret room hidden behind it.

"Built to hid from unwanted intruders. Honestly, this the sole reason I bought this place." explained Milly.

Milly lead Kallen inside the room where Kallen was surprised by what she found: a pink in under a protective glass case and on the wall was_ The Great Waves of Kanagawa_.

"This is amazing." marveled Kallen.

"Glad you like it. It was a pain to put this together." shrugged Milly.

"This isn't the original copy of _The Great Waves of Kanagawa_ is it?" asked Kallen.

"Unfortunately not. It's only a copy but, it's still beautiful non the less." answered Milly.

"Why do you have all of this?" asked Kallen.

"A beautiful culture cannot simply die." answered Milly.

"This is unbelievable-" began Kallen.

Kallen would have continued to speak but, a painting caught her attention. It was a painting of two naked women in bed together.

"That's _Sleep_ by Gustave Corbet." said Milly.

"It's a well known piece." said Kallen feeling awkward.

"We all wear masks to hid our true selves from the world; either because we murdered a prince or because or attractions are not bound to the opposite gender." said Milly.

"I understand." replied Kallen.

* * *

Hours later, Suzaku had continued his investigation with no further progress. Exasperated, Suzaku headed to the to main Britaannian garrison in Tokyo Settlement. He headed to the hanger where he found the familiar faces of Lloyd Asplund tinkering on a Knightmare Frame and his assistant Cecile Croomy on a nearby computer working.

"Hello Suzaku!" called Cecile.

"Ah. And how is my little guinea pig?" asked Lloyd, taking a break from what he was doing.

"Lloyd!" snapped Cecile.

"Oh sorry." laughed Lloyd, "_Best not to get on her bad side_."

"I'm fine." answered Suzaku.

"Good to hear." replied Cecile.

"Professor Asplund, I have the papers you wanted." said a female entering the room.

"Perfect." said Lloyd, climbing down a ladder.

"Suzaku, this is Mariel Lubie." introduced Cecile.

"Her father Lenard was killed by a suicide bomber." added Lloyd.

"Lloyd!" snapped Cecile again.

"It's alright Cecile." said Mariel.

"I am sorry for your loss." said Suzaku.

"It's quite fine." said Mariel.

"No it's not. The terrorists are cowards. That's all they are." said Suzaku clenching his fists.

"Calm down Suzaku." said Cecile.

"How is the investigation going?" asked Lloyd.

"General Bartley was killed." answered Suzaku.

"Oh my. Poor Bartley, I knew ye well." said Lloyd.

"All we can tell is that all the people killed have something to do with the Kanto Detention Center. But, all information on this has been buried." added Suzaku.

None of the three noticed Lloyd suddenly tense up.

"That makes sense." stated Mariel.

"Yes they were. General Bartley was the warden of the facility." said Suzaku.

"Well, hopefully you can take your mind of it." said Cecile.

"Forget it. Suzaku, you can go now." said Lloyd solemn.

"But Lloyd-" began Cecile.

"Drop it." said Lloyd as he walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile, a secret meeting was being held in the Viceroy's Palace. In his office, Duke Calares was seated behind his desk with a teapot and two cups on the desk. In front of him; Sir Luciano Bradley, Knight of 10 sat with his usual sadistic smile on his face. Markia Soresi and Lilian Vergamon waited outside for the Knight of 10.

"I am most pleased you could find time to attend Sir Bradley." began Calares.

"I don't mind taking time to met a noble. Especially somebody who holds similar views and myself and the late Prince Clovis." said Bradley, taking a sip of his tea.

"Ah yes, Prince Clovis was truly a great man. I was honored working for him." said Calares.

"He knew how to handle these monkeys." huffed Bradley.

"Indeed. That is why I asked you here today." said Calares.

"I'm all ears." said Bradley.

"You see, Prince Clovis had planned the Anglicization of this damned archipelago." replied Calares.

"How wonderful. These monkeys could finally be civilized if we forced them to assimilate to our culture." said Bradley.

"Multiculturalism only leads to savages trying to change our culture and targeting civilians." said Calares.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." said Bradley.

"Of course, Prince Clovis knew that this would create further terrorism from the filthy Elevens. But, he did have a plan." said Calares, with a sinister smile.

"_I like where this is going_." said Bradley to himself.

"His Highness was preparing a campaign of ethnic cleansing against the Elevens. All of the ghettos in Area 11 would be liquidate and the citizens killed. Those who survived would be subject to mass executions with a small population being imprisoned in reservations to serve as our slaves." explained Calares.

"What a glorious plan!" declared Bradley.

"I had a personal hand in planning it." noted Calars smugly.

"Then you are a genius Duke." said Bradley.

"I want to carry this plan out. We cannot liquidate the ghettos without permission and it seems Princess Cornelia won't commit to such a campaign yet. However, we can begin summary executions of Elevens and I want you to oversee this." said Calares.

"It will be an honor Duke Calares." said Bradley.

"Excellent. Then please carry this out quickly my lord." requested Calares.

"With pleasure." replied Bradley with a bloodthirsty smile on his face.

Bradley turned and left the room. Outside, he found this two Valkyrie Squadron members there.

"Are we ready to go?" asked Marika.

"Yes." answered Bradley.

"Sir..." began Lilian.

"It's time to cut the tall trees." said Bradley.

* * *

Calares continued planning his ethnic cleansing of the Japanese people. Once the day ended, he headed back to his upper class residence and entered. Calares was surprised when he discovered his Japanese servants had not come to great him as he demanded.

"Damn Eleven monkeys." huffed Calares.

"Good evening Duke." said Zero, entering the room.

"You!" cried Calares.

"I emancipated the Japanese under your thumb." noted Zero.

"When I bring your corpse to the Emperor, I'll be set for life." said Calares.

"Except you won't leave this room alive." said Zero.

"That's where you're wrong." said Calares.

"Oh, am I know." said Zero, removing his mask.

"It's...you." stammered Calares.

"It's been a while. Last time we met you were happily torturing people on behalf of Prince Clovis." noted Zero.

"I was protecting my empire!" declared Calares.

"Most of the people there were political prisoners guilty of nothing but opposing a corrupt empire." said Zero coldly.

"You damn traitor!" cried Calare.

Zero pulled the trigger shooting Calares in the heart. The Duke collapsed to the ground dead.

"Goodbye Duke Calares." said Zero, putting his mask back on.

* * *

The gunshot alarmed neighbors who called the police. The police arrived and found the Calares in a pool of his own blood. The Knight Police and Holy Swords of Kyoto were called in.

"So, do you think this connected?" asked Gino.

"I'm sure of it." answered Suzaku bitterly.

"It seem he has not been dead for long." noted Anya, on her phone.

Anya then wandered off while her two male companions remained.

"Things are getting out of hand; The Elevens are gaining ground, anti-imperialist rebellion have sprung out across the empire and it seems there are Britannians who sympathize with Zero." explained Gino.

"Zero is nothing but a coward and a murder. Anything gained through contemptible methods is meaningless.' replied Zero.

"I wonder if Duke Calares was connected the KDC like the others." pondered Gino aloud.

"I think I found something." said Anya.

The two male knights headed to the bedroom. They found Anya standing next to the bed with a picture in her hand.

"Is this evidence?" asked Anya.

Suzaku took the picture which showed then Warden Bartley posing in front of the Kanto Detention Center with Marshal Upson and Duke Calares.

"Well I guess that answers my question." laughed Gino.

"Photo album." said Anya, pointing to an album in the open closet.

"We'll take it with us. Everything in this room is evidence." ordered Suzaku.

"Gotcha." said Gino smiling.

"_Zero, I will bring you to justice_." said Suzaku to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Viceroy's Palace, Princess Euphemia li Britannia walked nervously down the hallway to the office of her sister. Euphie had been summoned by Cornelia to a private meeting and she knew her usual loving sister would be anything but that. Once she reached the office, Euphie took a sigh and walked in making sure the door closed behind her.

"Hello sister." said Euphie.

"Please address me as Viceroy during this meeting." replied Cornelia.

"Okay Viceroy." said Euphie.

"The main reason I wanted to talk to you was your little plan here." began Cornelia.

"Great. I spent hours coming with it." said Euphie.

"You call for the restoration of the Eleven language, religion and culture as well as the abolition of ghettos and equal treatment of Elevens." stated Cornelia.

"What do you think?" asked Euphie hopeful.

"It's utter garbage." answered Cornelia.

"But-" began Euphie.

"It's always been the national policy to discriminate against Numbers. It has served us well and there is no need to change it." explained Cornelia.

"It is time we change." said Euphie.

"That type of weak talk is becoming of the EU not Britannia." huffed Cornelia.

"Suzuaku can-" protested Euphie.

"Sir Kururugi might be the Knight of 7 and I respect that but, he was born an Eleven and nothing will change that." interrupted Cornelia.

"Prince Schneizel supports it." noted Euphie.

"_What the hell is my brother thinking?_" asked Cornelia to herself.

"He can pass these." said Euphie.

"Regardless, only his majesty has the authority to order such actions." said Cornelia.

"Sister, the Japanese should be treated a equals." said Euphie.

"The answer is no." said Cornelia.

"I understand." accepted Euphie sadly.

"That's just the way it is. Somethings will never change." said Cornelia.

* * *

A dejected Euphemia left the office. Cornelia returned to her work but, stopped shortly afterwards to stare at an old photo of herself, Euphie, Nunnally, Lady Marianne and Lelouch. Cornelia returned to work and did so until the night had fallen. Upon finishing, she decided to go the replica Aries Villa that Prince Clovis had built on the rooftop. However, she found another shadowy figure waiting for her.

"Good evening Viceroy." said Zero, emerging from the shadows.

"You're a fool walking right into the Viceroy's Palace." said Cornelia, sensing blood.

"Well shall see." replied Zero.

"I am impressed that you got by the security." said Cornelia.

"Your security is not bad but, I do have my methods." said Zero.

"Enough talk Zero." said Cornelia, ready for the kill.

"I agree. I have another appointment to keep after this." said Zero.

"Any last words?" asked Cornelia.

"Do you recall when Euphie and Marianne's children had a sleepover and the plate commentating Lady Marianne's knighting was accidentally broken?" asked Zero.

"Wait...but...how...?" asked Cornelia stammering.

"Clovis was stuck in the past as are you." stated Zero.

"Just who the hell are you?!" cried Cornelia.

"I'm surprised you don't remember." said Zero, removing his mask.

"It's you." replied Cornelia shaken.

* * *

At the same time, Suzaku was seated at his desk. Gino and Anya sat with him and the latter was on her phone as per usual. The three of them were going over the photo album they found at Calares' residence. However, this lead was proving to be a dead end. Any photos of the Kanto Detention Center show Calares posing with Bartley and one with Marshal Upson and one with Diethard.

"Face it Suzaku, this is going nowhere fast." said Gino.

"There hasn't to be something here." said Suzaku.

"It's late Suzaku." yawned Gino.

"I don't care." replied Suzaku.

"We can pick it up again tomorrow." proposed Anya.

"No. By then, Zero will have had the opportunity to kill again." said Suzaku.

"Photography is a good method to keep memories." stated Anya.

"Okay." replied Gino surprised.

"Guys, we need to focus." said Suzaku.

"I really need to hit the hay." said Gino, barely able to keep awake.

"Fine but, I won't give up." said Suzaku.

Suzaku flipped the pages of the album and a loose picture came out. Suzaku picked it up and the three Knights of the Round looked at it.

"Our victims." stated Anya.

On the photo was picture of Bartley and Calares posing.

"Another dead end." sighed Suzaku.

"Under your thumb." said Anya.

"What do you mean?" asked Gino.

"Move your thumb." answered Anya.

Suzaku did so and was stunned by what he saw.

"Shit!" cried Suzaku, jumping out of his chair.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lloyd was headed home. He had managed to act fairly normal thus Cecile never became suspicious but, in reality his mind was far away. He got home and went straight to bed but, was constantly awoke by the visions of a past he liked to forget. Upon the third time being awoken, Lloyd noticed he had company.

"Hello there." said Lloyd sitting up.

"Good evening Professor Asplund." replied Zero, emerging from the shadows.

"It's been some time since we last met." said Lloyd.

"So you have figured out who I am." mused Zero.

"It took a while but, once Suzaku mentioned the Kanton Detention Center it became as clear as day." said Lloyd.

"I see." said Zero impressed.

"You have every right to do this." sighed Lloyd sadly.

"Professor Asplund, you have clearly show remorse for your actions. Thus, things will be different here." said Zero.

* * *

Suzaku raced to Lloyd's home as fast as he could. He tried calling Lloyd but, every time he did so Suzaku only got a busy signal. When Suzaku arrived, he kicked down the door seeing the phone off the hook. Suzaku raced to the bedroom where he found Lloyd lying lifeless.

"We're too late." sighed Gino.

"Dammit!" cried Suzaku.

"We need to secure the crime scene." noted Anya.

"I will bring you down Zero." vowed Suzaku angrily clenching his fists.

The police came and tapped off the scene. An investigation was launched and evidence was taken from the scene. The entire time, Suzaku had an look of hatred on his face.

* * *

The next day, the three Knights of the Round gathered the evidence and began their investigation. The lack of evidence they found was agitating to say the least. Then Suzaku found a diary dating back to Lloyd's college years. He found entries talking about his rivalry with a Rakshata Chawla, his years working for the Britannian government and finally the Kanto Detention Center.

_September 20, 2016_

_I was called into the Kanto Detention Center for a "secret meeting" today. I was met by Warden Bartley, a chubby uptight fellow at the gate. He brought me inside and showed me around the camp. Eventually, he brought me to a torture chamber where Duke Calares was torturing a green-haired girl. What amazed me was the fact she healed immediately from all of her injuries. It seems Prince Clovis wants us to investigate her present her as a gift to Emperor Chuckles._

_October 10, 2016_

_Today, an escape plot by the Elevens was foiled. It seems the leader and mastermind of this plot was Naoto Kouzaki. The conspirators were dragged out and forced to dig their own grave. The other inmates were taken outside and forced to watch in the pouring rain as the conspirators were killed. Naoto was defiant to the end crying "Long Live Japan!" before being killed. The mass grave was then covered up and everyone herded back inside._

_November 5, 2016 _

_Continued the research on Project R today. It seems the any physical punishment she is given heals immediately. All of the tests that we've given her have come up inconclusive. It seems we might never discover the source of this immortality. Meanwhile, a new batch of inmates were brought in today. One of them was a raven-haired boy who seemed to warm up to Project R. I doubt this will have any significance._

_December 11, 2016_

_We are only two weeks to Christmas and yet here we are still working. A journalist named Diethard Reid visited today to "expose" the camp. However, Bartley bought him off and his of course the camp will come of as glorious. After two-and-a-half months it seems that Project R will be totally fruitless. However, it seems that Prince Clovis wants it to go through because he wants to please the Emperor. It seems I may be having second thoughts._

_January 23, 2017_

_Marshal Reginald Upson came to the camp and picked up about fifty inmates. They were taken off to work as slave laborers expanding the air field. The raven-haired boy was one of them and it seemed Project R was worried about him. The boy had a split lip when he returned which concerned Project R. It seems he got mouthy with Marshal Upson. _

_February 14, 2017_

_I have always considered myself a sociopath but, it seems that I do have a conscious after all. I've been on Project R for five months now but, it seems that I am feeling guilty. I can't believe I have such an emotion. I don't know what to do anymore._

_February 17, 2017_

_Well, Project R has officially been cancelled. I was in my office finishing my letter of resignation when emergency alarms suddenly went off. The raven-haired boy had escaped his guards and ignited a riot. Warden Bartley barged in and order me to secure to everything relating to Project R. However, the raven-haired boy came with his eyes glowing red. He grabbed a beaker and smashed it against a machine which caused it to spark and explode. The room was covered in fire as the boy let out a crazy laugh that will haunt me. He escaped while Duke Calares had soldiers put down the rebels. _

_February 18, 2017_

_I have now been reassigned to the military. I've been put in charge of the Knightmare Corps and frankly I hope to put this behind me. I don't know what happened to the boy or Project R but, all I can say is What has God wrought?_

A/N: So there is chapter four of Code Vendetta done. When it comes to Milly being bisexual, as I said in "I'll Be There" my belief is there's enough evidence to support this. The line "It's time to cut the tall trees" is a reference to the Rwandan Genocide as that was the line use to begin the genocide. I recently watched "Hotel Rwanda" (I totally recommend it) and that's where that came from. I mean no disrespect by it. Next time, the story continues. Please review.


End file.
